


Stealing Bullets

by Just_say_love



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Songfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: Songfic about Tony dealing with the loss of Peter. Please don't read if this will upset you.





	Stealing Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:   
> First, this is not a Starker fic in any way.   
> Second, this is set after Infinity War, but they beat Thanos and everyone is back.   
> Third, the song I used is 'Dynasty' by Miia. I highly recommend listening to it either before or during reading this.   
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a regular press-confrence, explaining the addition of Spider-Man to the Avengers team. 

Tony was so careful. Knowing Peter would be appearing alongside him, he’d even upped security. More guards, metal detectors, everything. 

But he couldn’t predict what had happened. A security guard, a person meant to protect them, had pulled the gun, and trained it on the podium. 

 

_Some days it’s hard to see_

 

And Peter with his complete lack of self-preservation skills decided he needed to jump in front of the podium. 

 

_If I was a fool, or you a thief_

 

That bullet was meant for Tony. Not Peter. 

 

_Made it through a maze to find my one in a million_

 

Tony dropped down next to the boy as the shooter was tackled, the gun falling limply from his hands at the sight of what he’d done. 

Peter was shaking, hands hovering over the ever-growing bloom of red soaking through his dress-shirt. 

 

_And now you’re just a page torn from the story I’m living_

 

“M-Mister S-stark?” the boy asked, eyes growing wide, pain evident. 

“Shh…” Tony started, pressing his hands against the wound on Peter’s sternum. “Save your breath, you’re gonna be okay.”

 

_And all I gave you is gone_

 

“Mr. St’rk ‘M tir’d,” Peter slurred. 

Tony looked up in alarm. 

“The paramedics are almost here buddy, just hang on. Don’t go to sleep yet.

“I… I love you M’st’r St’rk”

 

_Tumbled like it was stone_

 

Peter’s eyes closed, despite Tony yelling at him to keep them open. 

Tony thought the person dying saw memories flash before their eyes. 

But instead, as the rise-and-fall of Peter’s chest slowed to a stop, it was Tony who saw his time with his kid flash before his eyes. 

He stole Cap’s shield. 

Fought beside him. 

Supplied the answer to an equation that stumped the older man. 

They were watching movies together. 

Eating ice cream. 

They were on Titan. 

He’d disintegrated. 

Turned to ash in Tony’s arms. 

And then come back. 

They hugged. 

Tony whispered that he loved him. 

Peter called him Dad on accident. 

Board games. 

Training sessions. 

Life. 

 

_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn’t shake_

 

The paramedics found Peter with his head in Tony’s lap, the latter’s  
hands still pressed to the still bleeding wound. 

 

_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_

 

They ripped his hands from Peter’s small body, lifting him away and into an ambulance.

 

_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn’t break up_

 

The paramedics couldn’t do anything. There was just too much damage.

 

_And all I gave you is gone ___

__

__

__Tony was told he needed time, that the pain would fade. That maybe someday he’d be able to forget the sight of the casket being lowered into the dirt. Someday he’d move on._ _

__

___The scar I can’t reverse_ _ _

__

__But he knew he never would. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it. He stood there in his black suit and tie, with Pepper next to him._ _

__They threw dirt onto his casket, hiding him from sight._ _

__May was sobbing into a wad of Kleenex, standing alone at the front of the mass of people. Almost all of New York had turned out, and yet she still stood alone._ _

__Tony had Pepper to console him in the dark endless nights, and he couldn’t help but shed a few tears for the woman Peter adored so much._ _

__

___And the more it heals, the worse it hurts_ _ _

__

__Tony fell into himself in the weeks following. When his mother died, he felt heavy, like he was weighed down by his existence._ _

__But now he felt hollow. It was as if his life had become void of joy._ _

__

___Gave you every piece of me, no wonder its missing_ _ _

__

__He so missed the incessant chatter that came with Peter. He just couldn’t shut up. Often it made Tony laugh, though he’d never show Peter that._ _

__Now it made him cry, the gut-wrenching sob that kept him up at night, with ghosts of a laugh that he missed so damn much._ _

__

___Don’t know how to be so close to someone so distant_ _ _

__

__The Avengers and Pepper stuck around, but Tony pushed everyone away. He missed out on birthday parties, dinners, and missions._ _

__His life was consumed by someone who was dead, and he spent every moment remembering his kid._ _

__

___And all I gave you is gone. Tumbled like it was stone_ _ _

__

__He turned to alcohol. He was never able to return to his lab. The memories of him and Peter working together were too strong._ _

__

___Thought we’d build a dynasty that heaven couldn’t shake_ _ _

__

__Sometimes he’d sit in Peter’s room, and let himself become overcome with grief. Though he’d sob uncontrollably, he never touched anything. He wanted to leave the room the way it was._ _

__

___Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_ _ _

__

__If Tony would have opened his desk drawer, he would have found a letter addressed to him, enclosed in an envelope._ _

__

__Dear Mr. Stark,  
If you’re reading this, I guess I’m dead. I wanted to say that it’s okay. I know it’s a possibility. I have known ever since I started with my homemade suit. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. When Ben died, I thought I’d never have a father again. I thought everyone I got too close to would leave me. But you’ve stuck around. If you’re reading this I’ve left first. And I’m really sorry about that.   
Thank you. Thank you for everything you did for me. You made me feel welcome and at home, and you taught me how to be a better person. Please help Aunt May. She’ll be alone now, and I don’t know if she can handle that alone. Just help her out, like you did for me. Tell her thank you. Tell her and Ned that I love them. I guess you can tell MJ I have a crush on her. Can’t hurt now, can it?  
Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I love you. Really, I do. I don’t deserve you. Please don’t forget me.  
Love,   
Peter Benjamin Parker_ _

__

___Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn’t break up_ _ _

__

__But the letter remained untouched, the requests unheard._ _

__Tony drank himself away, sitting in Peter’s old room. Pages of calculus homework collected dust. Ironic spiders spun webs in corners._ _

__And Tony just sat there with his whiskey, wishing the world away, living in memories of his brown-haired kid who’d stolen his bullet._ _

__

__

___It all fell down_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___It all fell down_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___It all fell down_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___It all fell down_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

___Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn’t break up_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!!!!! This is my first full songfic, so I'd really like to know what you think. Hope you liked it!


End file.
